spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pluto TV
Toon Disney is a cartoon channel created in November of 2016 as Playhouse Disney due to selling Fox Kids to Spongebot678.It is currently in competition with Fox Kids and Temmie Central. Idents History Toon Disney originated on May 8, 1997 as Playhouse Disney, a daily morning program block for preschoolers on Disney Channel, debuting just over one month after the channel's relaunch that signified the beginning of its full conversion into a commercial-free basic cable channel. It utilized a similar graphics package for its promotions as that used for the channel's afternoon children's programs. Prior to the block's launch, Disney Channel had aired a lineup of preschool-targeted programs (which were mixed alongside animated series aimed at older children) during the morning hours since its debut in April 1983. A stylized version of Disney Channel's "Mickey Mouse TV" logo of the time period for the block (featuring a green paint-style background overlaid by a multicolored "playhouse" titling) was introduced on October 4, 1998 with the introduction of new graphics for the block. One of the Playhouse Disney block's most popular series was Bear in the Big Blue House, an educational live-action series from Jim Henson Productions that debuted in October 1997, focusing on the adventures of Bear (voice by Noel MacNeal); the series was named by TV Guide as one of the "top 10 new shows for kids" that year. For the first three years of its run, the Playhouse Disney block originally aired each weekday from 8:30 a.m. to 2:30 p.m. Eastern Time, and weekends from 6:00 to 10:00 a.m. Eastern Time. Following each program, which usually ran 23 minutes (most of which, with the exception of movies, aired without promotional interruption), the remainder of the time period was filled by blocks of either short segments or music videos (the latter of which were originally aired under the banner "Feet Beat"). In early-2001, Playhouse Disney introduced a new on-air graphics package produced by motion graphics company Beehive;actress Allyce Beasley began serving as the U.S. block's promo announcer at this time, a capacity she would hold until April 15, 2007. On June 25, 2001, Disney-ABC Cable Networks Group (now Disney-ABC Television Group) announced plans to launch Playhouse Disney Channel, a companion digital cable and satellite channel that would have served the same target audience as the Disney Channel block; plans for the network were later scrapped, although Disney-ABC International Television would launch dedicated Playhouse Disney Channels in international markets (including Canada and Latin America) between 2002 and 2007. Coinciding with Disney Channel's on-air rebranding, on October 7, 2002, the block introduced a stylized version of Disney Channel's logo (designed by CA Square, and featuring an outline of Mickey Mouse's head as its centerpiece), as well as a mascot named Clay, an anthropomophic clay figure who often used the catchphrases "It's true!" and "Are you with me?" On March 31, 2007, Clay was replaced by two anthropomorphic monkey puppets as the block's hosts, Ooh and Aah (who served as the main characters for one of the short series featured on the Playhouse Disney lineup, Ooh, Aah & You). Beginning in 2007, Disney Channel began truncating the weekday block to four hours (from 4:00 to 8:00 a.m. Central Time) during the summer months, in order to air episodes of Disney Channel original series during the late morning and early afternoon hours; however, the weekend schedule continued to air as a seven-hour block. By this point, the Playhouse Disney block had expanded to air from 3:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Central Time on weekdays, and 3:00 to 8:00 a.m. Central Time on weekends, each running a different schedule. As with Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney was a commercial-free service, but it did show short "promotional spots" (structured as short-form segments for Disney products targeted at the block's demographics) as well as – beginning in 2002 – underwriter sponsorships (with companies such as McDonalds) did run within breaks between programs (preschool-targeted programs that aired between 3:00 and 7:00 a.m. Central Time outside of the Playhouse Disney banner, included the promotional shorts for Disney entertainment products that were seen during Disney Channel's afternoon and nighttime schedule). On November 3rd 2016 Fox Kids was sold to Spongebot678 and Plutoinapineapple created Toon Disney(as Playhouse Disney)carrying over 3 programs(Spongebob With Pluto,Spongetoons & Bikini Bottom Survival). On November 4th 2016, by owner-SBCA-request Bikini Bottom Survival was replaced with SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture. On November 8th 2016, Playhouse Disney was chosen to air a new movie SpongeBob At Wikia. Also that day SpongeBob n' Stuff aired. On November 9th 2016, The New SpongeToons replaced the original SpongeToons. On November 10th 2016, SpongeBob SquarePants Remade started airing. On November 16th 2016, SpongeBob in Minecraft came on Playhouse Disney and became the channel's fifth show to air on the channel. On November 23rd 2016, After a hiatus Spongebob With Pluto came back with season 2 with the episode ROBLOX and ParodyParodySponge aired it's first episode at 8:00am. On November 24th 2016 Thanksgiving Specials came on with a fall bumper and it saying under every ident Thanksgiving Specials Happy Thanksgiving. It Came on when Spongebob With Pluto kicked off it's first holiday special, A Very Pluto Thanksgiving. The Same Day, Sponge Chat aired it's first episode on Playhouse Disney. The same day, Even MOAR Raw aired on Playhouse Disney. During December, Playhouse Disney's Logo Color Changed to Red Green and Gold and Spongebob With Pluto came back to life after a week when took over the show and aired it's newest episode When Uconn Is The National Champions.PlutoSkylandersSpongebob took over the channel on January 12.On January 14th,Spongebob: The Plankton Plans aired on Playhouse Disney.On June 11th 2017,Playhouse Disney began airing Dunces and Dragons.On June 13th,PlutoSpongebob&More created Bikini Bottom Marlins and now Spongebob with Pluto is cancelled and will now do reruns.On October 26th 2017, Officer Spongebob Aired with Nitrome Bob.On October 27th 2017 Playhouse Disney rebranded to Toon Disney.On November 1st 2017,The Patch and Spongebob Show aired on Toon Disney.On December 16th,2017,Animaniacs,Teen Titans,YinYangYo! & Kirby:Right Back At Ya became Jetix's(See JETIX section)first few permanent shows as well as Animaniacs joining Toon Disney's schedule.On December 17th,2017,The Disney Cinemagic block was created and had aired 2 movies,SpongeBob At Wikia & The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie.On December 20th 2017,A new show appeared for a new Spinoff of Spongebob With Pluto,Spongebob With Pluto II.The same day,The Chronicles of Eugene aired on Toon Disney,as well as SpongeBob SquarePants. Shows *Spongebob With Pluto *The New SpongeToons *SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture *SpongeBob n' Stuff *SpongeBob At Wikia (Movie) *SpongeBob SquarePants Remade *SpongeBob in Minecraft *ParodyParodySponge *Sponge Chat *Even Moar Raw! *SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans *Dunces and Dragons *Bikini Bottom Marlins *Officer Spongebob *Nitrome Bob *The Patch and Spongebob Show *Spongebob With Pluto II *The Chronicles of Eugene *SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie(DCM) *Yin Yang Yo!(JETIX) *Teen Titans(JETIX) *Kirby:Right Back At Ya!(JETIX) *Animaniacs(JETIX &TD) Former Programming *Bikini Bottom Survival *SpongeToons (original) Jetix On November 9th 2016, Playhouse Disney began to air a new block on Saturday's called Playhouse Disney's One Saturday Morning. It airs from 8:00-12:00. Its Programming is the shows that air on Playhouse Disney.On October 27th 2017,One Saturday Morning rebranded to Jetix.It airs the same shows that were on 1 Saturday morning.On October 31,2017,Jetix agreed to air all Atlanta Thrashers Hockey Games for 5 years. Disney Cinemagic On December 17th,2017,Toon Disney Announced a block that would come on from 6:00-10:00 PM. So,PlutoSpongebob&TeenageRobots created a reboot of Disney Cinemagic,which started with Spongebob At Wikia. Toon Disney On Demand Toon Disney On Demand is the on demand service for Toon Disney.While talking about for Playhouse Disney,Toon Disney got the on demand due to rebranded after 1 year of being Playhouse Disney. Want me to air YOUR show? Comment if you want me to air your show. Category:TV Networks Category:2016 Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Spongebob With Pluto Category:SpongeToons Category:Plutoinapineapple Category:Networks Category:Pages with red links Category:The New SpongeToons Category:SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:ParodyParodySponge Category:Sponge Chat Category:Even Moar Raw!